verduras
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: A alfred no le gustan las verduras, pero se españa le demostrara que las verduras pueden ser deliciosas... de una manera... peculiar


_.__Verduras _

_**Disclamer: **__Hetalia _no me pertenece; pertenece a sus respectivos creadores (as).

Desde pequeño a Alfred F. Jones nunca le han gustado las verduras, por eso, prefería comer una hamburguesa un hot dog en el almuerzo antes que comer ensalada, frutas u otras cosas más _nutritivas._ Recordó que cuando era niño y viva con Arthur, solía esconder las verduras en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, metérselas en su boca y fingir que masticaba para luego escupirlas o dárselas a su hermano menor, Matthew, por supuesto que Arthur jamás se dio cuenta, Alfred era lo suficientemente precavido como para que Arthur sospechara algo.

No esperaba comer verduras, al menos no mucho a lo largo de su vida, pero esa vez que tuvo que comer una ensalada de lechuga y tomates recién cortados, le gusto más de lo que esperaba. Y todo por culpa de Antonio, el tenia la culpa de todo, nunca en su vida habría comido honestamente una verdura y/o fruta de no haber sido por el.

Todo empezó en una conferencia mundial para discutir posibles soluciones al calentamiento global, el americano, para su sorpresa había llegado casi al mismo tiempo que el español (cosa extraña, pues ambos normalmente solían llegar tarde a las reuniones), se dio cuenta de que el español, y el eran los primeros en llegar y después de intercambiar los saludos de rigor con el joven de ojos verdes se puso a esperar a que las demás naciones llegaran a la reunión, pero después de tres horas de espera comenzó a preguntarse cual era el motivo para que las otras naciones tardaran tanto en llegar, quizás había mucho trafico o algo así, la mayoría de su colegas no acostumbraba llegar tarde, especialmente el siempre puntual Arthur, esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

"_ya se tardaron demasiado" _pensó el americano "_me pregunto porque tardaran tanto, tal vez hay un embotellamiento o algo, la mayor parte de ellos casi nunca llega tarde, Arthur es un maniático de la puntualidad, y el idiota de Alemania casi nunca llega tarde, a menos que este sacando a rastras a Feliciano de su casa o tenga problemas con su jefe, ojala no tarden mucho en llegar" _pensó el rubio que ya casi había terminado de leer "Drácula", un libro que había llevado por si los otros países tardaban mucho en llegar o por si Arthur empezaba con su sermones sobre lo tontas que eran sus ideas para solucionar los problemas del mundo. "_Ahora que lo piens_o"-reflexiono el americano_ "España no ha hecho ni un solo ruido desde que llegamos aquí, me pregunto si el también se ha cansado de esperar a los otros"._

El americano miro por encima del libro, el español se había quedado dormido en su asiento."_De seguro se canso de esperar y se quedo dormido" _pensó el joven de ojos azules "_debería despertarlo, el maniático del orden de Alemania podría llegar de improviso y despertarlo de mala manera si lo encuentra dormido allí"_ pensó el rubio, camino hacia donde estaba el español, la sintió húmeda y fría, mirando atentamente al español noto que temblaba ligeramente "_debe de tener frió, de seguro es por culpa del aire acondicionado, a este paso se enfermara" _ pensó el americano quitándose la chaqueta y cubriendo con ella el cuerpo del español. "_lo dejare dormir unos minutos mas, al fin de al cabo los demás todavía no llegan" _decidió el joven rubio regresando a su asiento para continuar con su lectura

Quince minutos después, Alfred ya había terminado de leer "Drácula" y los demás aun no hacían acto de presencia. "_ahora si se pasaron_" pensó el americano "_treinta minutos es compresible, una hora aceptable, dos horas pueden tolerarse, si uno es paciente ¡pero tres horas con quince minutos es demasiado!"_ pensó molesto el joven de ojos azules, mas vale que cuando llegaran sus colegas les dieran una buena explicación a España y a el. Cerro el libro y miro hacia donde estaba sentado el español (tres asientos adelante de el) y vio que seguía dormido, se sintió aliviado por eso, de seguro de estar despierto, estaría igual o mas molesto y preocupado que el, miro el reloj de pared, ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde la ultima vez que lo vio, los demás ya tenían tres horas y veinte minutos de retraso. Cansado de esperar, decidió despertar al español para ir a buscar a las demás naciones y pedirles una explicación al porque de su retraso.

-Antonio despierta, Antonio–llamo suavemente el americano

-¿Eh?– murmuro el español desperezándose-América ¿Qué paso?-pregunto confundido-¿ya termino conferencia? Dios mío– exclamo el castaño de pronto- me quede dormido durante la conferencia–dijo avergonzado.

-Calmate hombre–dijo el rubio– todavía no ha llegado nadie–reprimió una sonrisa al ver la cara de asombro del español– iba a ir a buscarlos–estaba a punto de preguntarle si quería acompañarlo, cuando el rugido de su estomago se hizo presente

-Parece que tienes hambre –dijo divertido el muchacho de ojos verdes al ver la expresión avergonzada en el rostro del americano

-Pues la verdad es que si–habia estado ignorando olímpicamente a su estomago por estar leyendo_"drácula._"

-Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?– pregunto el castaño

-Tres horas con diez minutos–contesto el americano sin titubear

-¿Qué?– exclamo sorprendido el de ojos verdes -¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?– pregunto el español

-Te veías muy tranquilo y no quise molestarte–dijo sinceramente el americano

-Bueno no importa–murmuro el español–Ahora que lo pienso yo también tengo hambre, venga vamos por algo de comer– dijo alegremente el español saliendo de la habitación seguido por Alfred.

Quince minutos después, el español volvió a la sala de juntas seguido por un cabizbajo americano rubio y de ojos azules, el motivo era que lo único que había a esa hora del día en la cafetería del edificio donde se encontraban era ensalada, simplemente un platillo compuesto por zanahorias, lechuga, tomate, aceite de oliva, sal y limón, algo que para el amante de las hamburguesas era totalmente insoportable; miro de reojo el recipiente de ensalada que el español llevaba en las manos, si le hubieran dado a escoger habría elegido morirse de hambre antes que comer verduras, pero no tenia opción, puesto que no había comido nada desde el mediodía y ahora tenia un hambre feroz.

El español se sentó frente al americano con un tenedor en la mano, puesto que no habían podido encontrar platos tendrían que turnarse con los tenedores los bocados de ensalada. El español empezó a comer ávidamente el patillo que tenía enfrente, miro de reojo a Alfred, este no había probado bocado alguno, a pesar de que tenia hambre, Antonio lo sabia muy bien debido a los fuertes gruñidos provenientes del estomago del americano que por lo visto clamaban por alimento, petición que el americano estaba dispuesto a ignorar costara lo que costara. Antonio le miro extrañado, si tenia hambre ¿Por qué no comía? A menos que…

-No te gustan las verduras ¿Verdad Alfred?-pregunto de repente el amante de los tomates.

-¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto el americano confundido, mientras un color rojizo se expandía por sus mejillas, Antonio lo había descubierto, se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan obvio

-Alfred–dijo Antonio–No me mientas por favor, no te gustan las verduras, se te nota en la cara que traes–dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes

-La verdad es que no me gustan casi nada–confeso apenado el chico de ojos azules.

-Entonces–murmuro el español–tendré que arreglar eso–dijo con determinación

-¿Qué vas a hacer?– pregunto el americano confundido al ver que el español se metía un bocado de ensalada en la boca y se acercaba a el–Antonio ¿Qué vas a…?–el americano no pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que los labios de Antonio se posaron sobre los suyos, en un beso tierno, pero apasionado.

El americano, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo ¡Antonio lo estaba besando! Y por dios santo, le estaba gustando y mucho, dejo de pensar cuando sintió la lengua del castaño rozando su labio inferior, sin duda pidiendo permiso para entrar en su cavidad bucal, permiso que Alfred no tardo en otorgar, abriendo la boca para que la lengua del español entrara en ella, al sentir la lengua del español en el interior de su boca buscando la suya, no pudo mas que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por aquella extraña pero muy agradable sensación. El español se separo lentamente del americano, rompiendo el contacto de sus labios con aquella acción

-¿Te ha gustado?–pregunto Antonio con una sonrisa

-…-el americano asintió mudo, con las mejillas más rojas que los tomates que el castaño cultiva en la huerta de su jardín

-¿Te gustaría volver a probar?–pregunto el español tomando otro bocado de ensalada y metiéndoselo en la boca

El americano asintió con una sonrisa.

Desde entonces a Alfred F. Jones le gusta comer verduras y frutas, mas si Antonio las comparte con el.

Fin


End file.
